El problema irresoluble
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Hori tenía un problema y este tenía nombre y apellido y era: Yu Kashima


_**Disclaimer:**__ Gekkan shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece (aceptémoslo, yo no le habría puesto ese título ni de coña)_

_Este fic está dedicado a la persona más sádica, adorable, tonta, inteligente y todo eso de esta página, y como no puede ser otra, es **Misila**, o sea, es una persona horrible pero a la vez achuchable, es algo extraño, pero en el fondo, fondo, fondo es amor y me perdonará por haberle escrito esta fic porque no sé escribir de animes (te quiero, que quede constancia)_

* * *

><p><em>El problema irresoluble<em>

Masayuki Hori no sabe si ha sido peor idea: decidir hacer un musical con el Club de teatro o haber elegido a Kashima como protagonista, a pesar de que en el papel habría hecho una gran actuación, el problema era que el chico no había escuchado más gallos en su vida, y eso que había ido al campo de su abuelo. Claro que también estaba la complicación de que la chica se veía completamente en el papel y parecía haber trabajado mucho para ello.

Ninguno de los otros miembros del club había conseguido bordar la actuación, más que nada por la parte del canto, pero Kashima los sobrepasaba, como siempre, pero esta vez era para mal.

Apartó la hoja en la que estaba dibujando y posó la cabeza sobre la mesa, intentando pensar en alguna solución posible, en la que Kashima actuase pero sin obligar al público a arrodillarse suplicando piedad por su voz. Al escucharlo, Nozaki levantó la cabeza de su trabajo y lo miró interrogante.

―¡No sabe cantar! Sabe hacer de todo, ¡menos cantar! No podía ser mala en los deportes, o en el dibujo; no, es el cantar en lo que apesta. Estaba claro, algo se le tenía que dar mal, no podía ser perfecta, pero ¿por qué no se le podía dar mal hacer punto? ― soltó Hori antes de que a Nozaki le diese tiempo a preguntar nada.

―¿Kashima? Vaya, si se le da mal cantar sería bueno hacer una audición para el musical del instituto, en ella participaría Mamiko y…

―¡Estoy hablando de la realidad! ― exclamó Hori levantándose.

―No, si yo también, pero ¿debería escribir que Mamiko canta bien o sería más adecuado que hiciese el ridículo? Podrías hacerle una audición a Mikorin.

Tras la frustrante charla con Nozaki, en la que se había visto obligado a explicarle al escritor todos los detalles de las audiciones para los musicales, o para las obras de teatro en general, Hori se dirigió a su casa; normalmente se habría quedado a dormir con él, pero ese día no estaba de humor, prefería terminar los fondos en su casa. Estaba andando cuando vio al fondo a aquel que podía resolver todos sus problemas: Hirotaka Wakamatsu.

Estaba claro que ese chico con su actitud tranquila y bondadosa encontraría la solución a su pequeño problema.

―¡Wakamatsu-san! ―exclamó, ya que este iba a unos metros de él, y si no se paraba, difícilmente podría alcanzarlo.

―¡Hori-senpai! ― Su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero aun así se esforzó por sonreírle.

―¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? ―preguntó. Si iba directamente al tema daría la impresión de que estaba siendo egoísta, además el chico se asustaría.

―Oh, acabo de salir del entrenamiento de baloncesto, este fin de semana tenemos un partido importante y estamos trabajando mucho ¿y tú?

―Yo acabo de salir de casa de Nozaki, me llevo unas pocas hojas para terminarlas en mi casa antes de irme a dormir. Por cierto, Wakamatsu, tengo un problema, ¿podrías ayudarme? ― preguntó, intentando parecer casual.

―¿Un problema? ¿No se le ocurre algún fondo? Si quiere le puedo sugerir ideas.

―No, no es eso, Wakamatsu, es sobre Kashima.

―Oh, claro, siento haber hablado sin pensar, ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿por fin se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta?

La cara de Hori empezó a calentarse, tanto que empezó a pensar que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

―¡Qué va! ― exclamó negando con la cabeza repetidas veces― No te equivoques, no me gusta Kashima, es solo que necesito hacer un musical y que ella sea la protagonista, pero es que su voz no es la más adecuada.

―¿Voz? Porque no has escuchado a la Lorelei del coro, es fantástica, su voz podría relajar a cualquiera, si quieres te puedo prestar un disco suyo, seguro que le inspira― antes de que Hori pudiese hablar, Wakamatsu le puso una mano sobre el hombro―. Bueno, espero haberle ayudado, Hori-senpai, me quedaría más tiempo, pero estoy muy cansado y yo ya me voy por aquí― comentó señalando una calle y bostezando para darle más peso a su afirmación.

Y así, parado delante de una calle, Hori vio marchar a otro de sus consejeros fallidos.

Obviamente contarle sus problemas a Nozaki no había sido la decisión más inteligente que había tomado, pocas veces el chico podía abstraerse de su manga para pensar soluciones para la vida real; hablar con Wakamatsu tampoco le había ayudado, ya que solo había descubierto que había una tal Lorelei que cantaba magníficamente. Pero, claro, había una persona que sí podía ayudarle. Se paró delante de ella, intentando llamar su atención, ya que estaba hablando con otra chica, una con el pelo castaño y sonrisa cínica. Estaba claro que Chiyo Sakura iba a ser la que le ayudase a resolver su curioso problema.

―¿Sakura-san? ― la chica se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de despedir a la chica que se fue dirección al patio.

―Hori-sensei, ¿qué tal?

―Muy bien, bueno, a decir verdad no tanto, necesitaría ayuda con un tema― explicó el muchacho. Esta vez había decidido que ir justo al tema era lo que necesitaba, no podía permitirse otro fallo como los dos anteriores.

―Ah, ya entiendo, ¿necesita ayuda para algún fondo o necesita que le ayude a hacer fotos? ― Hori estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra una puerta, ¿por qué todo el mundo creía que sus problemas estaban relacionados con el manga de Nozaki?

―No, no es nada de eso, es sobre Kashima, pero no es que me guste― se apresuró a aclarar―. Simplemente había pensado en hacer un musical con ella de protagonista pero su voz no es precisamente agradable para los oídos― esperó con los ojos abiertos como platos a que Sakura saltase con alguna idea ridícula, pero no lo hizo.

―Ah, es eso, conozco a alguien que te puedo ayudar mucho mejor que yo―dijo sonriendo. Hori tuvo ganas de abrazarle, pero se contuvo porque Sakura empezó a andar, indicándole con la mano que le siguiese.

Después de recorrer la mitad del instituto llegaron a la puerta de un aula, dentro de la cual sonaba una voz preciosa.

―Mi amiga Seo está en el coro y conoce a Kashima y su peculiar voz, seguro que te ayuda―sonrió Sakura abriendo la puerta, lo que hizo que la chica dejase de cantar para mirarla. La verdad es que no tenía apariencia de ser una gran cantante y menos igual de delicada que su voz.

―Ah, Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ― preguntó la chica sentándose en una silla.

―Este es Hori, Seo, es el director del club de Teatro y quiere hacer un musical, pero el problema es que quiere incluir a Kashima como protagonista― explicó Sakura rascándose la cabeza.

―Pues, a ver―empezó a pensar la chica, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza―, ¡ah, claro! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie de repente― Tenía algo preparado para este momento, porque sabía que llegaría― empezó a rebuscar en todos los cajones ante la atenta mirada de Hori y Sakura―. Aquí están.

Seo levantó la cabeza de los cajones y avanzó hacia ellos seria.

―Te confío esta herramienta, úsala bien y te librarás del horrible canto de Kashima― explicó solemnemente la chica poniéndole en la mano ¡unas orejeras!

Hori miró a ambas chicas que asentían como si esa fuese la única solución. A lo mejor, representar _Romeo y Julieta_ de nuevo no era tan mala idea


End file.
